


Saving Private Tico

by ReyloMyHalo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bespin, F/M, brief mention of rey and ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloMyHalo/pseuds/ReyloMyHalo
Summary: in the city of Bespin it was calm but not for two people who is running from the law
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Saving Private Tico

**Author's Note:**

> Again still trying to write but hope you like this :)
> 
> thanks to Amora for the title name <3

Alarms started to sound around the store as they tried and successfully claim back a haysian smelt half moon necklace they tried getting it back multiple times.

“Rose cmon’!” Hux yelled holding onto her small hand tightly running through the rainy dark streets of Bespin in hoodies after trespassing in Snokes emporium. 

Hux kept looking back to make sure Rose was still there and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!” A cop yelled as he blew the whistle. 

Hux has to think fast to get them out of the situation. Running around the corner to a dark street eventually he pulls Rose into an alleyway, and pulls her to the other side of a dumpster out of site, sitting on the ground he grabs Rose and quickly sinks to the ground, placing her in front of him and wrapping himself around her. Shielding her. 

Rose starts to chuckle softly through her ragged breath, which Hux mistakes it as tears that he looks down at her to make sure she’s ok he realizes she’s giggling that he rolls his eyes and tries to shush her smirking, trying not to get caught by her contagious smile. 

A small smile started to form on his lips. Looking at her as his gaze fell to her lips. Her lips as pink as an azalea. Her eyes as dark as the night sky that a galaxy of stars shine brighter than the sun. Rose nervously looked at his too and back to his eyes, his light green eyes like a field of grass where fathiers run. 

Hux looked up over the dumpster to see nothing but darkness, they got up carefully. Not letting go both of her hands before seeing a figure and pushing Rose up against the wall to shield her in the darkness but luckily no one saw them. The dark was their ally tonight. 

“I think the coast is clear now. We could leave and I could get you _home_ ” Hux said quietly looking back down at her then to her lips once more. He’s always helped Rose since her sister died, with Ben and Rey off on their excursions overseas he was the one to let her into his life. He still wasn’t sure if she needed him or that he needed her. 

“Yeah. We could.” Rose had whispered. They stood there which felt like days or an eternity. 

Their faces mere close to each other, breaths bouncing off each other. Rose instinctively moved her head a bit close but hesitantly and parted her lips before Hux did the same. 

_I’m going to do it. Just do it Rose._ She said to herself. 

Without thinking too much Rose went onto her tippy toes and smashed her lips to his as he responded immediately that he pushed her a tiny bit more against the brick but held her head to get closer. She tasted like the smell of roses, lips soft as a petal. 

After a couple minutes they broke apart. 

“Wow” was all rose could say. “How long have you longed for this” she asked. 

“Ever since I met you,” he replied. “probably a little after when you bit my finger” he muttered with rose giggling a little bit “what are you laughing at” he said before going in for another kiss before breaking apart again. “Let’s go home?” he asked carefully. 

Rose smiled and went onto her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek and said “yeah let’s go home” 

They walked back to her place as Hux gave her a piggyback ride as she wore his jacket in the cool air, her head resting on his shoulder as she let herself surrender to sleep clutching her sisters necklace in her hand tightly.

After arriving to her apartment he didn't want to rouse her but he had to wake her up in order for them to get inside. Everything was slow for both of them since they felt wiped out after the chase. Hux insisted he sleep on the couch but Rose didn't let him so he didn't argue and let her lead him to her bed where they immediately fell asleep in each others arms ready to take on the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
